The Light of Mithril
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: She gazed at the necklace clutched in her hands, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. It had been a gift... A gift from a very dear friend. A friend who was now gone. THREE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Professor Tolkien and Peter Jackson. This chapter is loosely based on Peter Jackson's movie, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. I hope you all enjoy!**

**_Chapter One~ The Feast of Starlight_**

_Mirkwood_

Arwen Undomiel looked up from the book she had been previously immersed in before being interrupted by a knock on the wooden door. "Come in," she called, setting the book aside. A handsome, enigmatic, dark-haired elf strode into her chambers. "Lindir," she exclaimed, arising from the divan and embracing her father's former advisor and her former tutor.

"Lady Arwen," he replied, bowing deeply.

"It is so good to see you," Arwen cried. "We have missed you in Rivendell..."

"And I have missed my home greatly... However, I cannot say that I have missed your brothers' childish and immature antics." Arwen laughed at his words, reminiscing in fond memories.

"They have grown in age and maturity," she said with a smile.

"Have they really? I doubt that." Lindir replied.

"And rightly so!" Arwen cleared her throat. "Lindir, as much as I would like to believe that you stopped by merely to entertain me with the pleasure of your company, I know that that is not the case... What can I do for you, _mellonamin (my friend)_* ?"

"Your brothers, speak of the devils, along with Legolas and Tauriel have returned-"

"Praise Valor," Arwen breathed a sigh relief. "Whatever held them up?"

"It would seem that there was urgent business in the wood."

"Spiders?" Arwen guessed. Lindir nodded. "How many?"

"Hard to tell," Lindir shrugged. "They spawn in the forest so their numbers grow everyday."

"How close?"

"Close enough for your uncle to shut the gates... No one is to leave or enter Mirkwood."

"We were supposed to see the stars tonight..." Arwen sighed wistfully.

"Perhaps the cellars have bottled the finest stars for you, my Lady."

"They were supposed to be beautiful tonight..."

"What? The stars? Aren't they always?" Lindir asked. Arwen paused.

"Yes, the night sky has always enchanted me with its dark, reminiscent beauty. The stars that light up the darkened abyss like fireflies have always captivated me and the sheer number of the stars never fail to take my breath away. Number the stars, if you can, Lindir. How many do you think there are?"

"Hundreds of thousands I would say."

"I have heard that that number increases tenfold... They shine brighter and shoot across the heavens as if they were dancing... Can you imagine it, Lindir?"

"I have yet to gaze upon the light of the stars on Mereth Nuin Giliath myself "

"You can understand my desire to see it then?"

"Understand, yes? Allow you to go, no. The King's word is law. I would deem it wise to remain here, where it is safe."

"I could be murdered in my sleep," Arwen challenged.

"Highly improbable."

"But possible," she countered.

"Arwen," Lindir sighed, "The hunting party and your brothers did not return alone... There is a reason the spiders have dared to cross our borders..."

"Why then?" Lindir heisitated.

"I think you should come with me," he said, placing a hand on the small of her back and escorting her from the room.

She huffed as they hurried down the numerous corridors and staircases. "Who did they bring back?" She demanded. "Why are the spiders suddenly so bold?" No reply. "I have had heard the whispers, Lindir."

"And?"

"And they say there is a strange magic in the Greenwood, a Shadow... A magician who calls himself the Necromancer. They say he can raise the dead..."

"Hush Undomiel! Do not speak of things of which you know so little of. It impossible to raise the dead. The Necromancer is simply a foolish, mortal conjurer playing with magic."

"And what of Dol Guldor?"

"The abandoned fortress?"

"It is not abandoned anymore though is it?" Again, Lindir paused.

"I do not think I am permitted to answer your questions, Little Star, you should ask your uncle.

"You think Thandruil will answer my questions?"

"Well, here's your chance to find out."

They had arrived at the high, wooden doors of the King's Hall. The doors, which usually remained open, were barred shut, with two elven guards stationed outside. Upon seeing Lindir and Arwen they opened the magnificent stone door. Arwen looked back at Lindir.

"This is where I leave you, My Lady." Arwen nodded, giving him a small smile. She took a deep breath and entered the Elvenking's Hall.

Even though she been in the hall at least a dozen times, it still took her breath away. The high wooden pillars stood tall, reaching to the top of the arched ceiling. Arwen placed a hand on the pillars, tracing the intricate, intwining swirls that had been carved into the wood.

"They have always enchanted you haven't they, Little Star?" The King was referring to the numerous patterns etched onto the pillars.

"This room never ceases to amaze me, My King." She looked up, meeting King Thandriul's piercing, blue eyes. The King reclined upon his throne made from branches and the antlers of a great elk. On his head, he wore a crown of twigs and leaves. An amused smile played across his face.

"I am curious, Uncle," Arwen began, walking further into the hall, "As to why I have been summoned here."

"Can't an uncle request the presence of his niece?"

"I know you, Uncle. And I know that that is not why I am here. You need something from me."

King Thranduil motioned for the two guards who stood unnoticed in the shadows of the hall. They approached the throne, a dwarf flanked between them. Thandriul gestured towards the dwarf.

"Do you know him?"

"I have never seen him in all my life." Arwen denied, looking the dwarf up and down. He was shorter then she, but still considered tall, at least for a dwarf. He had long, dark hair and a wild, unkempt beard. His dark eyes glittered like the dark abyss. Despite the manacles clamped around his wrist the dwarf wore a smirk... He was proud, haughty even.

"Really? So you would not mind if I simply beheaded him on the spot?" The Elvenking reached for his sword. Arwen considered her next words carefully. She did not know what games her Uncle was playing.

"What harm has he done to you?"

"He and his accompaniments have trespassed on our land," one guard said.

"Accompaniments?" Arwen asked.

"There are thirteen others, My Lady."

"Is there anyone else?" She questioned, her blue eyes boring into Thorin's darker ones. The dwarf shook his head, a gesture that went unnoticed by the King and his guards.

"We found no others, Your Grace," the guard replied.

"That's interesting..." Arwen began to pace. "Tell me, Thorin Oakenshield, where is Gandalf?"

"He went on ahead." Thorin's voice was deep and scratchy.

"How far ahead? Where is he headed?" Arwen asked, her eyes never leaving the dwarf's.

"You know exactly where he is going..." Arwen cursed softly.

"I will ask one. Last. Time." Thranduil's voice was deadly quiet. "Do you know this dwarf?"

"Release him, Thandriul," she ordered."He is under the protection of my father."

"What business does fourteen dwarves have in Mirkwood?" One of the guards growled.

"He is a friend of my father and a friend of Rivendell. We have given him and his quest our blessing," Arwen shot back, glaring at the guard. "I will vouch for Thorin Oakinshield." Thorin's head jerked up.

"I am not asking for your help," the dwarf growled, meeting her eyes.

"And I am not asking for your permission," she said, her blue eyes boring into his dark eyes. While Thorin did not reply, he kept glaring at her. Arwen did not back down, glaring at him as well. She was the first to break eye contact when King Thandriul spoke.

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand," Thandriul mused. "A quest to reclaim a homeland... And slay a dragon." He smirked at the dwarf prince. "I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive... An attempted burglary or something of sorts." Thandriul stood, facing Thorin, gazing into the dwarf's ember eyes. It was to easy... All the answers lay hidden in those dark eyes which betrayed him... Thandriul could read Thorin's eyes like an open book.

"You have found a way in..." The elven king realized. "You seek that which would bestow upon you the right rule... A king's jewel... The Arkenstone."

Thorin avoided the elf king's eyes, his gaze falling upon the elf princess instead. Blue met brown, before she looked away. "It is precious to you beyond measure... I understand that..." Both Thorin and Arwen's eyes snapped up to Thandriul. "There are gems in that mountain, that I to, desire. White gems. Pure starlight... I offer you my help." Arwen looked at her uncle, calculating, trying to predict his motive. A knowing smile spread across Thorin's face. "I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." The dwarf began pacing the throne room.

"A favor for a favor," Thorin mused.

"You have my word," Thandriul swore. "One King to another..." Thorin tensed.

"I would not trust," he began softly, "Thandriul, Great King, to honor his word!" Thorin shouted. Arwen flinched. "Should the end of all days be upon us! You. Lack all honor!"

"Thorin!" Arwen cried.

"I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once... Starving! Homeless... Seeking your help... But you turned your back," Thorin spat. "You turned away from the suffering of my people! The inferno that destroyed us shall destroy you and your kingdom!"

"Do not to talk to me of dragon fire," Thandriul hissed. "I know of it's wrath and ruin!" Thandriul shuddered and his flawless, pale skin turned black, laced with scales. "I have faced the great serpents of the North," he hissed. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would bring... But he would not listen... And you are just like him... Stay here if you will, and rot in my dungeons. A hundred years is a mere blink in the eyes of an elf... I am patient! I can wait..."

"Thranduil," Arwen protested.

"Guards," Thandriul called. "Take King Thorin, King Under the Mountain to the dungeons... I think it would be difficult to rule a kingdom from a throne in Thandriul's dungeons... Don't you agree?" Thorin struggled to free himself from the guards iron grip. Arwen walked over to the dwarf. "Please, Thorin," she begged. "Please don't make this any worse."

"Define worse." Arwen fell silent.

"Take him away," Thandriul demanded. Arwen watched as the dwarf prince was forcefully removed from the throne room, her lips pressed together. She rounded on the elven king.

"Release him." She demanded. "Release all of them. What harm did they bring unto you? Unto your kin? You left them to die. They owe you nothing. You will gain nothing from their imprisonment in your dungeons!"

"They will thank me... In time."

"You expect them to thank you?!" Arwen's voice was incredulous.

"I saved their life! They will die trying to reclaim Erebor!"

"What difference does it make?" Arwen shot back. "They will die here, locked in your dungeon!"

"This conversation is over." Thandriul said, raising his voice.

"And how long until the elves are moved into action? Rumors of war have spread like wildfire across the land... Are we not part of this world?"

"This is no concern of ours," Thandriul hissed. "I will not sacrifice the lives of our people for a quest doomed to fail or a simple mortal man playing with magic!"

"So it's true," she whispered. "HE'S returned and you would do nothing? You would sit idly on your throne and watch as all of Middle Earth perishes at his hand?"

"Enough, Undomiel!" Arwen gave the elven King a glare cold enough to freeze a lake before turning on her heel and striding away. She had work to do.

Thandriul watched as his niece exited his throne room, sighing as the door slammed behind her. This wasn't like her... It also wasn't like her to walk away from an argument if she whole heartily believed in her position on the subject. She was to stubborn and clever for that. No, Arwen Undomiel had a plan... He was sure of it. He pulled two of his closest guards over beside him. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't do anything... Rash."

**A/N: As stated in the summary, this story will be a three-shot with no romance involved. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**~Kathrine**


End file.
